This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Core D is focused on the construction of recombinant adenoviruses, adeno-associated virus (AAV) and Lentivirus. This service is available to both COBRE sponsored investigators and other researchers at the Sanford Research/USD. Dr. Qiangrong Liang is the director, and Tricia Krueger and Yuan Huang are the research associates who are performing the techniques involved in the construction of the viruses. The major function of Core D has been to generate recombinant adenoviruses for all faculty members at the institute. Dr. Liang is the current director, and Tricia Krueger is the research associate who is performing routine techniques involved in the construction of adenoviruses.